parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Clues/Dora the Explorer: Dora's Pirate Adventure Part 2
Transcript 2: *All: Wow! *Boots: How are We Going to Get the Boat All the Way to the Water? *Benny: What are We Going to Do? *Tico: Empuje, Empuje. *Mailbox: Good Idea Tico! *Tickety Tock: Tico Says We Can Push the Boat *Dora: To Push the Boat, Tell Us Empuje, Can You Say Empuje? *All: Empuje! *Dora: Great, Now Put Your Hands Out in Front of You, Push, and Sing, *All: Empuje, Empuje, Empuje, Empuje, Empuje, Empuje, Empuje, Empuje, Empuje, Empuje! *(All Cheering) *Dora: Thanks for Singing Empuje with Us, Come on Maties, Vamonos! *All: Eye, Eye! *Both: Yo Ho! *All: Let's Go Get Our Costumes! *Tico: Vamos a Buscar Nuestros Disfraces *Sidetable Drawer: We're Off to Treasure Island! *(Bell Rings and Song Plays) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find a? *Dora & Boots: Pawprint! *Steve: Oh, a Pawprint, Right, and That's Our First, *Benny & Tico: Clue! *Steve: A Clue? *Isa & Diego: A Clue! *Steve: Then We Put it in Our Notebook, Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Dora: We Gotta Find Another Pawprint! *Boots: That's the Second Clue! *Benny: We Put it in Our Notebook! *Isa: Cause They're Who's Clues? *Tico: Pistas Azules! *Diego: We Gotta Find the Last Pawprint! *Tickety Tock: That's the Third Clue! *Slippery Soap: We Put it in Our Notebook! *Shovel & Pail: Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Mailbox: You Know What to Do! *Sidetable Drawer: Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair, and Think, Think, Think! *Steve: Cause When We Use Our Minds, Take a Step at a Time, *All: We Can Do Anything, That We Wanna Do! *(Baby Jaguar Falls) *(All Finding Baby Jaguar) *Diego: Baby Jaguar, Baby Jaguar, Meow, Meow! *Dora: Do You See Baby Jaguar? *Kid: Right There! *Diego: Ahi Esta! *Mailbox: Yeah, There He Is! *Baby Jaguar: Meow! *Dora: He's Okay! *Diego: Jaguar's are Good Swimmers *Dora: But We Have to Pull Him Up *Steve: We Need a Floaty *Benny: It's Round Like a Giant Donut *Diego: Do You See a Floaty? *Kid: Right There! *Steve: Right, There it Is *Diego: Help Me Throw the Floaty, Count to Three and Throw, One, Two, Three, Throw! *(All Cheering) *Slippery Soap: Now Let's Pull Him Up! *Diego: Put Your Hands Out in Front of You and, *All: Pull, Pull, Pull, Pull, Pull! *(Diego Drying Off Baby Jaguar) *(All Cheering) *Boots: Whoo, That was Close! *(Baby Jaguar Thanking for Saving Him) *Diego: Baby Jaguar's Saying Thank You for Saving Him! *All: Aww! *Dora: Come On, Vamonos, Let's Find the Seven Seas *Tico: Mira Mira, Los Siete Mares *Tickety Tock: The Seven Seas *Boots: We Made it to the Seven Seas *All: Yay! *Dora: But We Have to See if We Go Across all Seven Seas, Will You Count the Seven Seas with Me? *Kids: Yes! *Dora: Great, Here We Go! *Tickety Tock: One Seven Sea, My Numbers on My Top! *Dora: We Made It to the Next Sea So Now There are, *All: Two! *Slippery Soap: Two Seven Seas, Like Shovel and Pail! *Dora: We Made It to the Next Sea So Now There are, *All: Three! *Steve: Three Seven Seas, Blue Has Three Clues! *Dora: We Made It to the Next Sea So Now There are, *All: Four! *Mailbox: Four Seven Seas, Like Four Letters! *Dora: We Made It to the Next Sea So Now There are, *All: Five! *Sidetable Drawer: Five Seven Seas, Add to the Mix! *Dora: We Made It to the Next Sea So Now There are, *All: Six! *Shovel: Six Seven Seas! *Pail: There's a Turtle, Name is Kevin! *Turtle: Soy Kevin! *Dora: We Made It to the Next Sea So Now There are, *All: Seven! *Dora: Seven Seven Seas, Looking Very Blue, Muchas Gracias, Thanks for Counting, The Counting is All Done. *(Happy Tune Plays) *(All Cheering) *Dora: We Made It Across the Seven Seas, Good Counting! *(All Stars Laughing and Cheering) *Dora: I Hear Stars! *Tico & Diego: Estrellas! *Dora: You See Stars? *(All Stars Playing) *All: Stars! *Tico: Una Estrella Exploradora! *Hero Star: You Can Catch Me! *Dora: That's Hero Star! *All: Hero Star!, Ooh *Diego: Hero Star's the Biggest and Strongest of All the Explorer Stars! *Hero Star: (Operas) *Stars: Catch Us, Catch Us, Catch Us, Catch Us! *Dora: We Need Your Help to Catch the Stars Put Your Arms in the Air Like Me! *Boots: I Wonder How Many I Can Catch! *Dora: Reach Up to Catch and Let's See, Reach Up, Reach Up, Reach Up, Reach Up, Catch Them, Catch Them, Catch Them, Catch Them! *Tickety and Slippery: We Got Them! *Dora: And We Got Hero Star! *(Laughs) *Dora: Let's Put Them in the Star Pocket! *(All Stars Going in the Star Pocket) *Dora: Good Star Catching! *(Song Ends) *Slippery Soap: Where Do We Go Next? *Dora: Seas, Bridge, Treasure Island, We Made It Across the Seven Seas, Where Do We Go Next? *Kid: The Bridge! *Dora: The Bridge, Right, The Singing Bridge! *Steve: We Need to Find the Bridge! *Dora: Donde Esta?, Where is the Bridge? *Kid: Right There! *Boots: Yeah, There it Is! *Tico: Si, Ahi Esta! *Sidetable Drawer: Ahoy! *Dora: Come On Maties!, Vamonos! *All: Eye, Eye! *Both: Yo Ho! *All: Let's Go Get Our Costumes! *Tico: Vamos a Buscar Nuestros Disfraces! *(Music Begins) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find a? *Dora & Boots: Pawprint! *Steve: Oh, a Pawprint, Right, and That's Our First, *Benny & Tico: Clue! *Steve: A Clue? *Isa & Diego: A Clue! *Steve: Then We Put it in Our Notebook, Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Dora: We Gotta Find Another Pawprint! *Boots: That's the Second Clue! *Benny: We Put it in Our Notebook! *Isa: Cause They're Who's Clues? *Tico: Pistas Azules! *Diego: We Gotta Find the Last Pawprint! *Tickety Tock: That's the Third Clue! *Slippery Soap: We Put it in Our Notebook! *Shovel & Pail: Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Mailbox: You Know What to Do! *Sidetable Drawer: Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair, and Think, Think, Think! *Steve: Cause When We Use Our Minds, Take a Step at a Time, *All: We Can Do Anything, That We Wanna Do! *Pirate Parrot: Ahoy Maties, Squawk! *Dora: It's Our Friend, The Pirate Parrot! *All: Hi Pirate Parrot! *Tico: Hola! *Pirate Parrot: Squawk!, So the Pirate Piggies Took Your Treasure Chest, Those Silly Piggies Think It's Filled with Gold! *Mailbox: Yeah, They Don't Know It has Costumes in It! *Pirate Parrot: Well You'll Get Your Treasure Back Me Harties, I'm Sure of It, But, You Have to Watch Out for the, Foggy Fog! *All: The Foggy Fog? *Pirate Parrot: Right, The Foggy Fog! *All: Ooh, Foggy Fog, Foggy Fog, Foggy Fog! *Benny: What's the Foggy Fog? *Pirate Parrot: Good Question My Curious Friend! *All: Foggy Fog, Foggy Fog, Foggy Fog, Foggy Fog! *Pirate Parrot: The Foggy Fog is a Cloudy Fog, So Listen Carefully, When We're Inside at the Foggy Fog, It's Really Hard to See! *Slippery Soap: Really Hard to See? *Pirate Parrot: Really Hard to See! *All: Ooh! *Dora: If You See the Foggy Fog, Say Fog! *Steve: You See the Fog? *(Everyone Dosen't See Anything) *Dora: Wow, It's Really Hard to See in the Foggy Fog! *Boots: It Sure Is! *Diego: I Can't See a Thing! *Steve: Me Neither! *Isa: I'll Never Stear to the Singing Bridge Than This, I Might Crash Into Something! *(Crashing Sound) *All: What Was That? *Steve: Oops, It's So Foggy, I Tripped on These Boxes! *(Diego Helps Steve) *Steve: Thanks Diego! *(Whale Noise) *Benny: What Was That? *Isa: I Can't See What it is, But It's Very Loud, and It's Headed Our Way! *(Whale Noises) *Diego: I Think Me and Steve Know What it Is! *Steve: I'll Get My Notebook! *All: What is it Diego and Steve?, What is it Diego and Steve? *Diego: It's the Sound of an Animal, It Swims in the Sea *(Whale Sounds 2 Times) *Steve: No Other Animal is Bigger Than He! *(Whale Sound) *Diego: We Better Watch Out!, He's Coming Real Fast, He's Big and He's Strong and Weighs 100 Tons! *Steve: We All Have to Call Him But We Better Not Fail! *All: What is it Diego and Steve?, What is it Diego and Steve? *Steve: Do You Know What it is? *Kid: A Whale! *Diego: Right, It's a Whale! *All: A Whale? *Steve: Do You See the Whale? *Kid: It's Right Behind You! *All: There it Is! *Tico: Ahi Esta *(Whale Sound) *Dora: The Whale Can't See Us! *Shovel: He'll Crash Into Us! *Diego: We Have to Warn Him, Let's Call to the Whale, Say Ahoo! *All: Ahoo! *Diego: Louder! *All: Ahoo! *Pail: He Sees Us! *Tico: El Nos Ve *(All Cheering) *(Whale Sound) *Diego: Ahoo!, He Says Thanks for the Warning! *Mailbox: Whoo, That Was Close! *Isa: and The Foggy Fog is Going Away! *(All Cheering) *Dora: Good Thing You are Here Prima! *Slippery Soap: Yeah Diego, That was Great! *Benny: Thanks Diego! *Mailbox: Your Awesome! *Baby Jaguar: Meow Meow! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Dora's Pirate Adventure Movie Spoofs